A Broken Love Story
by Seitsuya0x0
Summary: "If you think I meant for this to happen, then you know what? Just go kill yourself."My eyes widen in shock. I was close to breaking because of all of this. Right when you started to drift away from me till now, I held it all in. In doing so, I just broke myself even more and that one sentence was the finishing blow for me. {Bad Ending & Good Ending} AKAKURO
1. Bad Ending

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me but to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own here is the story below.

Warning: Character Death

Enjoy reading(?) Constructive criticisms are appreciated.  
Thank you midnightpuncher for being my first reviewer! :) {this is kind of for you}  
Thank you to everyone who favourited my first fanfic! - The confession  
These little things make me super happy! :D

* * *

****A Broken Love Story  
BAD ENDING****

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

We used to be madly in love with each other. So, what happened? When did you start drifting away from me? Leaving me alone in that house of ours, while you would sometimes disappear for days at a time and come back with a heavy stench of perfume on yourself. Were they really just because of your so called "business with clients"?

I waited for you every single night thinking 'He'll be back tonight, I'm sure of it.'. I trusted you so much so why, why did part of me say that you're never coming back for me? I pushed all my negative thoughts away, after all, relationships are built on trust. So I kept on trusting you, never doubting you even if I wanted to.

I wanted to at least be able to fulfill your wishes and give you the help you needed. But I could never do that since you never needed me to, you were after all the symbol of perfection. I always wondered: Why did someone as perfect as yourself choose someone like me? But then again I was content even without knowing just as long as you're here for me.

But just that one day curiosity had me caught up in its web. You came back late again and this time at 2 in the morning. I just couldn't suppress the question that come out of my own mouth. I asked you : "Why do you always come back at this hour?" . As usual you said it was just business with your clients. After that you tried to excuse yourself by saying you were tired. It was at this point where everything went wrong.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

As I was heading to our bedroom, I heard you say : " You always have 'that' stench on you." 'That' stench? _What did he mean? Oh. _I thought as I sniffed the air noticing the heavy _women_ perfume that has indeed engulfed air. I turned around to face you. You were looking at me with a pained expression, have you been keeping all your emotions and questions bottled up until now?

I arched an eyebrow and reminded you that I was with my clients but you just didn't seem to believe me because you asked : " Were they really _just_ your clients?". "Of course they were, who else would it be?" I said with slight annoyance in my voice, I was just too tired for this. But our conversation, as I expected, didn't end there.

"You would be back only after days at a time."

"I'm always busy, you of all people should know that."

"You always leave me alone in this house."

"We obviously need someone to take care of the house"

"You...you always neglect me."

Silence filled the room after that. _I what? Neglect you? When have I ever... _That was when I realized the meaning of the question. _When? Always is the answer to my own question isn't it. _But I was too tired to think, I was annoyed, irritated, I just couldn't keep my calm. And I made everything worse than it already was. If I knew what was going to happen after I answered, I would've gave anything to change it. To change that cruel fate, preventing it from happening.

But then again, it's all too late now.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV  
**

"If you think I meant for this to happen, then you know what? Just go kill yourself."

My eyes widen in shock. I was close to breaking because of all of this. Right when you started to drift away from me till now, I held it all in. In doing so, I just broke myself even more and that one sentence was the finishing blow for me. My emotions got the best of me as I turned on my heel and ran away.

"Tetsuya!" I heard you call my name, sounding desperate but I didn't turn around. All I did was ran and slammed the door behind me. You must've thought I needed space or time to think since you didn't come chasing after me. Or maybe_ because you just didn't care. _I ran and ran, further and further away from our house, from all those broken memories, and also from the happy ones.

I ran until I saw the familiar view in front of me. The place I once loved the most, being with you here was one of my happiest memories. I smiled sadly while all my memories filled my mind. Memories that I shared with you. Huge waves rolled across the surface of the sea with the reflection of the moon shining brightly upon it. I stepped on the white sandy beach, walking closer and closer to the edge, letting the water touch my feet, slowly wetting them.

I took out my phone and took a picture of the beautiful scenery I was currently enjoying, though I knew it would've been better if you were here with me, making even more memories before everything ends. Thinking of you, I sent you a message along with the picture I just took.

_You must be sleeping right now since you were that tired_, I thought as I stepped deeper and deeper into the sea. _Since you just don't care, _I thought when the water reached my knees. _Oh well, at least I managed to fulfill one of your wishes, _I thoughtwhen the water reached my neck. _I love you, I'll always love you, _I thought when the water pulled me in completely.

_Goodbye_, I thought as I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

I was worried. All my tiredness seem to fade away the moment I realized what I just did. _Where are you? Why aren't you back yet? _I should've left to find you but I didn't, thinking you would like to be alone for a while. Thinking that you would come back soon, I stayed up waiting for you. Who knew you wouldn't be coming back. Forever.

I felt my phone vibrate my pocket. I forgot I left it on silent mode. I took out my phone to check the message I just received, hoping its from you. And I was right.

MESSAGE RECEIVED

FROM : KUROKO TETSUYA  
SUBJECT : Thank you, goodbye

"Thank you for what we had. I'll always love you."

-photo here-

I read the message again and again. Not believing a single word you sent. But still I kept my cool while looking at the photo, letting the memories flood my mind for a moment. _I'll apologize and we'll be together again...right?_ Then I realized that wasn't the end of the message. I scrolled down and...

"I died, I'm sorry."

I broke down completely.

* * *

We found your body in the sea. We had your funeral. You looked so peaceful, paler than usual but it looked as though you were just sleeping, waiting for someone to call you up. But your cold stiff body and your non-existing pulse told me otherwise. Everything passed by in a flash without me noticing. I felt the unwritten words of "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" stabbing my chest every time I look at the last message you ever sent to me.

You died. You left me all alone in this now empty and colourless world. It wouldn't have happened if I just chased after you, explained everything to you, spent more time with you. But telling myself these things are useless since there's nothing I can do anymore. You're gone. And its all my fault.

I want to apologize to you, to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you, to make you feel like the most important person in the world. One more time, just once will do. But I know that no matter how much I wish for these to happen, it won't. Because the world is not a wish-granting factory, its just a cruel place filled with cruel people.

"Tetsuya, wait for me?"

* * *

**MORE NOTES:**

Yes, I used John Green's words from The Fault In Our Stars. {Great book btw}  
Is the ending weird? What happens to Akashi depends on your imagination!  
Hope you liked my second fanfic! :)


	2. Good Ending

**Authors Notes:**

As requested, here's the good ending to this story.  
Hope you'll like it. :)

All the mistakes are mine. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.  
Feel free to tell me my mistakes, I'll correct them!

* * *

**A Broken Love Story  
GOOD ENDING**

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

We used to be madly in love with each other. So, what happened? When did you start drifting away from me? Leaving me alone in that house of ours, while you would sometimes disappear for days at a time and come back with a heavy stench of perfume on yourself. Were they really just because of your so called "business with clients"?

I waited for you every single night thinking 'He'll be back tonight, I'm sure of it.'. I trusted you so much so why, why did part of me say that you're never coming back for me? I pushed all my negative thoughts away, after all, relationships are built on trust. So I kept on trusting you, never doubting you even if I wanted to.

I wanted to at least be able to fulfill your wishes and give you the help you needed. But I could never do that since you never needed me to, you were after all the symbol of perfection. I always wondered: Why did someone as perfect as yourself choose someone like me? But then again I was content even without knowing just as long as you're here for me.

But just that one day curiosity had me caught up in its web. You came back late again and this time at 2 in the morning. I just couldn't suppress the question that come out of my own mouth. I asked you : "Why do you always come back at this hour?" . As usual you said it was just business with your clients. After that you tried to excuse yourself by saying you were tired. This will definitely be one of our most serious arguments, since we don't actually argue with each other much. And so things started going downhill.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

As I was heading to our bedroom, I heard you say : " You always have 'that' stench on you." 'That' stench? _What did he mean? Oh. _I thought as I sniffed the air noticing the heavy _women_ perfume that has indeed engulfed air. I turned around to face you. You were looking at me with a pained expression, have you been keeping all your emotions and questions bottled up until now?

I arched an eyebrow and reminded you that I was with my clients but you just didn't seem to believe me because you asked : " Were they really _just_ your clients?". "Of course they were, who else would it be?" I said with slight annoyance in my voice, I was just too tired for this. But our conversation, as I expected, didn't end there.

"You would be back only after days at a time."

"I'm always busy, you of all people should know that."

"You always leave me alone in this house."

"We obviously need someone to take care of the house"

"You...you always neglect me."

Silence filled the room after that. _I what? Neglect you? When have I ever... _That was when I realized the meaning of the question. _When? Always is the answer to my own question isn't it. _But I was too tired to think. But somehow I managed to keep cool, I pushed all my thoughts and negative emotion away. Right now isn't the time to feel tired or annoyed. After all, I have to explain everything before you start feeling insecure._ Ah, aren't you already feeling that way..._I should hurry and explain it to you then. It is after all just a simple misunderstanding.

But little did I know you would feel so much pain over such simple matters.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV  
**

"Tetsuya, let me explain."

_What more is there to explain about?_ My emotions were unstable, I obviously wasn't able to think straight. I wanted to just _let _you explain, but I couldn't. Maybe it was because of the emotional state I was in, or maybe it's because I wasn't ready to face the truth or whatever you wanted to say to me.

I was scared. What if you decided to leave me? _No._ I wouldn't be able to bear with it. As if I activated a defense mechanism in me, I said a simple "No." and just turned on my heel and ran away, slamming the door behind me.

"Tetsuya!" I heard you call my name, sounding desperate but I didn't turn around. I heard those familiar footsteps coming closer and closer towards me, so I instinctively ran faster. I always had low stamina so after a while, my lungs felt like they were screaming for air, my leg muscles burning, telling me to stop.

But all those intense basketball training weren't for nothing as I ran, ignoring the sweat, pain and the small voice in my head telling me to just stop. After a while I stopped since I couldn't hear anymore footsteps and voices all around me anymore. I didn't notice where I was going before so I observed the place I was at.

It was the place I once loved the most, being with you here was one of my happiest memories. I smiled sadly while all my memories filled my mind. Memories that I shared with you. Huge waves rolled across the surface of the sea with the reflection of the moon shining brightly upon it. I stepped on the white sandy beach, walking closer and closer to the edge, letting the water touch my feet, slowly wetting them.

I was going to take a picture of the beautiful scenery but I realized I left my phone at home. _What a waste_, I thought. The memories, no matter how painful or sad it feels to remember somehow brought me back into reality. I can still be happy with him, so why not let him explain. Maybe its not what I assume it is. As they say, expect the unexpected.

I left my shoes on the sea shore and got to the deeper end of the sea, just to clear my mind. Slowly the water reached my knees though I had no idea how it got to my knees in such a short time. I was still stuck in my thoughts. So much for "clearing my mind".

I guess going into the sea didn't help much, all it did was make myself and my clothes wet. _What was I doing really, _I thought. I was going to walk back to the shore and just go home when suddenly...

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

I was terrified. I chased after you but lost sight of you halfway though the process. I ran and ran as fast as my feet could tolerate. Soon, I found you at the beach we used to go to. We made an infinite amount of memories together and I don't intend to stop anytime soon. The beach held our most happiest memories, it's no wonder you came here.

I looked around and saw your shoes on the shore. The shoes were there but the of the pair owner wasn't? I looked around again and finally found you. My eyes widen in shock when I saw you. What were you trying to do?!

I saw you in the sea. The water was already at your knees. Wait. Are you going deeper in...?! My thoughts went haywire as I ran towards you. The water wets my clothes but I didn't care. You stopped, _thank god_, and I took the opportunity given.

I went forward and wrapped my arms around you. "What were you trying to do?" I asked with my usual voice while hiding my face at the crook of your neck, but if anyone could sense the panic in my voice, it would be you.

I could feel your body tensing up at the sudden touch but soon relaxed when you realised it was me. I looked to you for an answer. But instead you decided to answer me with your own question. "What do you think I was trying to do?" I sighed at this, you're the only one who would dare to question me, but then again, its one of the parts of you I love the most.

As usual I gave you an honest answer, "I thought you were going to commit suicide or something." You laughed and I felt relieved, the you I know came back to me. "Let's go back home, I want to dry myself up, you should do the same." you said with your usual monotone voice but with your beautiful rare smiles.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

"It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place, you know." You said with a straight face, but of course after being with you for so long, I knew you were just joking. You let me out of your embrace so we have space to walk back together. But in the process of doing so, we stumbled and fell into the sea, soaking us completely.

"Ah, now we're completely wet." You chuckled and replied "Obviously." You got up and pulled me up with you. We walked silently back to the shore and then continued walking home, ignoring the strange looks people were shooting at us. As if they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were whispering while glancing at us, it wasn't hard to notice.

When we got home, we took a bath and sat down in the living room. You proceeded in explaining that you weren't playing around with your clients and it was just that you had more female clients compared to males. I heard everything, not missing out on a detail. And I believed you. How can I not when your voice sounded so sincere?

And with that we solved our problems. You spent more time with me, came back earlier for me. I got to cook and eat dinner with you every night after that. I guess that argument changed our lives even if its just a slight change.

I love you, I'll always love you. I hope you'll feel the same. Hey, let's make more memories together, okay?

Let's be happy together. For as long as we can.


End file.
